


You Are My Shining Star

by Novatardis



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novatardis/pseuds/Novatardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Çok tatlısın tıpkı bir pug gibi!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Shining Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carpelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpelia/gifts).



> INFINITE - 24 Hours ilhamı veren şarkıydı, hikaye adı bile şarkıdan, o yüzden lütfen onla okuyun.
> 
> ♫ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K6NwFALAvFs

►08.00

Sunggyu erken uyanmaktan nefret ediyordu ama daha çok nefret ettiği şey yatağından sürünerek çıktığı sabahlarda Müzik Teorisi dersine girmeden önce günlük kafein ihtiyacını karşılayamamaktı.

Ve en sevdiği, aslında yolunun üstünde olan tek kafede sıra vardı. İçini çekerek sütuna yaslandı.

Belki de en büyük hatası bu oldu. Çünkü çoktan kahvesini almış biri de ayak altından çekilmek yerine sıranın biriktiği sütunun çevresinden dolanmanın iyi bir fikir olduğunu düşünüyordu.

“AHH!”

“Pardon.”

“ÖNÜNE BAKSANA!”

“Sen baksaydın!”

Sunggyu uykusuzdu, beyni kafein ihtiyacıyla ağlıyordu, beyaz tişörtünün üstünde kocaman bir kahverengi leke vardı ve Müzik Teorisi’ne geç kalması an meselesiydi. Gözlerini karşısındaki gence dikti.

Özel lise üniforması, sarı boyalı saçlar…

Sunggyu saygısız çocuğa haddini bildirmek için nefesini toplamışken telefonu çaldı.

“Efendim Dongwoo? Nerede miyim? Kampüsün aşağısındaki kafede. NE DEMEK MÜZİK TEORİSİ ÖNE ÇEKİLDİ? YATAKTAN ÇIKIP DİREK DERSE Mİ GİRMEMİZİ BEKLİYOR BU ADAM?”

Dongwoo’nun derse gelip gelmeyeceğini sorması üzerine ses tonunu düşürüp cevapladı:

“Geleceğim, ben amfiye girerken dikkati dağıt.”

Telefonu kapadı, Kotunun cebine sokuştururken gözleri tişörtteki devasa lekeye takıldı. Suratı buruştuktan sonra sorumluya döndü.

“Dersim erkene alındığı için çok şanslısın.”

“Seul Ulusal Üniversitesine mi gidiyorsun?”

Sunggyu bir anda kibarlaşan tonla elini düşürdü. “Evet?” dedi sesindeki soru tonuna engel olamadan.

“Müzik fakültesi?”

Sunggyu çocuğun gözlerinde beliren parıltıdan rahatsız olarak geriye kayarken evetledi, soruların amacını anlamamıştı.

"Şan bölümünde misin yoksa?"

Pekala, bu fazlasıyla sorgu odasında hissettiriyordu. Karşısındaki çocuğun hevesli ve oh, yüzünü kaplamış güzel gülüşünü saymazsa.

“Evet. Profilimi falan mı çıkarıyorsun?”

“Beste de yapıyor musun?”

Sunggyu diğerinin soruyu duymazdan gelmesine sinirle güldü.

“Evet, Kompozisyon bölümünde çap yapıyorum. Soruların bittiyse kahve lekeli tişörtümle gitmem gereken bir dersim var.”

“Ben Woohyun. Numaranı verir misin?”

Gerçekten duymazdan geliyordu. Sunggyu her an saman alevi gibi parlayacak öfkesini bastırmaya çalıştı, kafeden çıkmak için döndü.

Daha adımını atamadan Woohyun kolunu tuttu. “Numaranı vermezsen olay çıkarırım burada lütfen hyung! Hayalimdeki bölümdesin! Konuşmamız lazım.”

Sunggyu’nun maalesef sabrı normal şartlar ibresini geçmişti. Çocuğa döndü.

“Telefonunu ver.”

Hevesle uzatılan telefona aklına ilk gelen rastgele rakamları girdi ve çocuğa geri uzattı. O kaydetmek için telefona gömülüp isim sorarken fırsatın bu olduğuna karar vermiş, kafeden çıktı.

►13.00

Sunggyu öğlen yemeği için bir haftadır uzak durduğu – çünkü garip liseli sapığın ne zaman ortaya çıkacağı belirsizdi- kafeye sürüklenince en yakın arkadaşına döndü.

“Şaka yapıyor olmalısın.”

“Lütfen _hyung_ , çok merak ediyorum o kadar bahsettiğine göre-”

“Daha çok şikâyet ettiğime…”

“- çok şirin olmalı.”

“En az pug kadar…”

“Tıpkı golden retriever gibi!”

Sunggyu pes ederken yürüyen günışığı kılıklı arkadaşının onu kafeden içeri sokmasına müsaade etti. Ama bu söylenmeye devam etmesine engel değildi.

“Batılı yemeklerden nefret ediyorum senin yüzünden karnım ağrıyacak!”

Dongwoo onun sızlanmalarına alışkın, boş bir masaya oturdu. Sunggyu ceketini çıkarıp suratını asarak karşısına geçti.

“HYUNG!”

İkili hızla döndü, Woohyun tasmasından kurtulmuş yavru köpek gibi onlara gelirken Sunggyu içini çekti.

“Bana yanlış numara verdiğine inanamıyorum Sunggyu hyung. Ayrıca adını vermeden kaçman buranın daimi müşterisi olduğun gerçeğini değiştirmiyor, garson noona adını söyledi.”

Sunggyu daha fazla dayanamayıp inleyerek yüzünü ellerine gömdü. Parmaklarının arasından Dongwoo’nun altın madeni bulmuş gibi Woohyun’a baktığını görebiliyordu.

Belki de garson menülerle gelene dek ölü taklidi yapıp Dongwoo’ya bırakmalıydı işi. Zaten Woohyun kısa sürede yine Gyu’nun paçasına yapışırdı.

*

Veya yapışmazdı. Sunggyu kısık gözlerle – pekala gözleri küçük olabilirdi ama hala kısabiliyordu- _hararetle_ süper kahramanları yarıştıran ikiliyi süzerken çatalını soğumuş tavuğa sapladı.

Woohyun bir kez bile ona bakmamıştı, Dongwoo ile dans bölümünün muhteşemliği ile konuşurken yeni bir idole geçmesi zor olmamıştı. Sorun değildi zaten, Sunggyu’nun yapışkan bir hayran kılıklı sapığa ihtiyacı yoktu. Dişlerini gıcırdattı.

*

Saatler sonra Sunggyu yurt odasında tek kişilik yatağında uzanıp Nell dinlerken telefonu titredi. Hoya veya Dongwoo’dan gelen saçma bir snap saldırısı bekleyerek uzandı. Bilmediği bir numaradan mesaj vardı.

_“Kıskanma hyung! Dans ilgimi o kadar da çok çekmiyor hala favorim sensin.”_

►16.30

Sunggyu’nun bakışları kalabalığı taradı, aradığı sarışın başı bar sandalyesinde görünce hafifçe gülümsedi. Mikrofonu düzeltirken kalbindeki ritim hoşuna gitmiş bakışlarını kızararak önündeki sözlere eğdi.

Yalnız bir geceyi aydınlatan yıldıza aşkını anlatan şarkıya başlarken gözünün ucuyla Hyun’a baktı.

Notalar eski barın ahşap dokusuna yayıldı, kalabalığın sesiyle karışırken Sunggyu ilk kez kalabalıkta bir kişiye odaklı söylüyor, tadını çıkardı.

Kendi bestelerinden sonra birkaç istek parça ile devam edip ilk aralarına gelince sahneden atladı, bar tezgahına doğru adımladı.

“Sadece bir şişe içeceğim ucundan içeceğim hadi ama barda oturup süt içmemi beklemiyorsun ya?”

Sunggyu barmeni kendisine reşit olmadığı halde bira vermeye ikna etmeye çalışan Woohyun’a usulca arkadan yaklaştı, ellerini gencin iki yanından tezgâha yaslayıp onu kafeslerken bardaki Ravi’ye göz kırptı.

“Bana her zamankinden ona da buzlu mocha.”

Woohyun kolları arasında isyan ederken Ravi buzlu kahveyi hazırlamak için arkasını döndü. Sunggyu kenara kayıp Woohyun’un yanına yerleştikten sonra ilk kez çekingen hissederek sordu:

“Nasıldı?”

“Güzeldi, hyung. Sesinin güzel olduğunu biliyordum ama böyle dinlemek çok farklı.”

Birkaç dakika sonra önlerine bol kremalı bir kahve ve bir şişe bira konuldu, genç olan kahvesine suratını düşürerek baksa da uzandı, ilk yudumu aldı. Ve üst dudağını kremaya buladı.

Suınggyu gizlemeye çalıştığı gülüşü ile uzandı, kremayı parmağı ile temizledi, ne yaptığını yaptıktan sonra fark ederken gözleri büyüdü, boğazını temizleyerek önüne döndü.

►20.00

“Soğuk görünüşünün altında rezil bir romantik yatıyormuş meğer hyung.”

Sunggyu cevap vermek yerine tatlısına odaklanırken diğeri pes etmemiş, vurmuşken öldürmeye kararlı, bir ok daha attı.

“Beni ilk buluşma için ilk tanıştığımız kafeye getirmen özellikle…”

Sunggyu kırmızı soslu ama odaklanmadığı için neli olduğunu çıkaramadığı pastayı çiğnerken bakışları tabağına odaklı, yüzünü ifadesiz tutmaya çalıştı.

“Tişörtüne döktüğüm kahveyi ben söylemeden sipariş etmen de çok tatlıydı.”

Sunggyu öksürmeye başladı, fazla çiğnediği pasta keki boğazına kaçarken kahvesine uzandı.

“Çok tatlısın tıpkı bir pug gibi!”

Sunggyu kahvesini püskürdü.

“DONGWOO İLE Mİ KONUŞTUN?”

Woohyun sadece hınzır bir gülümsemeyle bakıyor, şoka uğramış gibi görünen erkek arkadaşına uzandı, dudaklarını birleştirdi.

Sunggyu daha önce öpüşmemiş değildi ama Woohyun ile ilk öpücüğü nasıl başladı nasıl bitti diye sorsanız anlatamazdı.

Woohyun kısa bir süre sonra geri çekildiğinde gözlerini kırpıştırarak ve fazlasıyla manga klişesi hissederek ona baktı.

Woohyun’un yüzünde alışık olmadığı bir ifade var, dudakları aralandı:

“Çilekli.”

_Ah, pasta aslında çilek sosluydu._

►23.00

Yine aynı kafeydi, kapanış saatine yakındı. Kış günüydü ve Woohyun krem paltosuna gömülmüştü.

Hiç olmadığı kadar kırılgan görünüyordu. Sunggyu’ya hiç hissettirmediği kadar…

Solgun dudakları o kelimeler için aralandı:

“Hoşça kal Sungyu.”

Ardından kalktı, dokunmadığı kahvesi masada kalırken döndü, kafeden çıktı.

Sunggyu önündeki iki kupaya bakıyor, üç yıllık ilişkilerinin son bir yılını düşündü.

_‘Gyu yarın fotoğraf sergime gelecek misin?’_

Woohyun’la geçmiş olması gereken ama geçmeyen zamanı…

_‘Gyu bu filme senle gitmek istiyorum izin alsan olmaz mı?”_

Önündeki kahveye baktı. Woohyun’un favori kahvesiydi, iki shot karamel eklenmiş americano. Ve ilk öpüştüklerinde tattığı şeydi.

_“Gyu bu akşam Myungsoo’larda kalacağım beni özle!”_

Titreyen ellerle kupayı tuttu ama dudaklarına götüremedi.

_“Sunggyu ben dışarıda yiyorum.’_

Kupayı tekrar bıraktı, belki en sevdiği tat olmuştu ama artık uzaktı.

_‘Sunggyu bir süre ayrı mı kalmalıyız?’_

İşaretleri görmediği, sevdiğini asla gösteremediği Müzik şirketindeki beste işini öne aldığı her an zihnine doluşurken saat ilerliyordu ve Woohyun sanki hiç var olmamış gibi sessizce hayatından çıkmıştı.

Yutkundu. Acıyordu.

Ceketini aldı ve tüm hayatıyla koştu.

►00.00

Adımları iki blok ötedeki parka gelince yavaşladı. Nefes nefese, tüm vücudu titrerken parktaki salıncakta tek başına oturan çocuğa baktı.

Telaşla salıncaklara ilerledi, aralarındaki mesafe azalırken onu fark eden Woohyun’un omuzları gerildi, Sunggyu durdu.

“Özür dilerim. Özür dilerim _özür dilerim_. Sana hak ettiğin sevgiyi gösteremediğim için, bizden pes etmene sebep olduğum için. Ama seni çok seviyorum Hyun. Ve eğer şimdi gidersen bir daha asla kahve içemeyeceğim. Hep seni anımsatacak ama tadı asla tam olamayacak.”

Çaresizlikti belki de dilini çözdüren, kalbini açtıran, bilmiyordu Sunggyu. Bildiği tek şey yıldızı olmuş olan bu çocuk hayatından çıkıp giderse bir daha parlayamayacağıydı.

Bir adım daha attı _ona_ doğru. Woohyun’un gözleri yere dikiliydi.

“Düet projeni kimle yapacaksın?”

Sunggyu bir an zihni boşalmış, alakasız soruyla durdu.

“Düet projesi?”

“Şarkıyı gördüm. Ulaşamadığın biri hakkındaydı. Hoya değil mi?”

Sunggyu şok içinde Woohyun’a baktı. Bu kadar mı kapalı kutuydu yoksa?

“You are my shining star’ı ben sana yazdım Woohyun.”

Ve Woohyun yerdeki taşlara dikili bakışlarını hızla Sunggyu’ya çevirdi.

“Ama-”

“Sendin. Hep sendin. Tanıştığımızdan beri olan tüm şarkılarım…”

Woohyun replikleri silinmiş bir oyuncu gibi ona bakakalırken Gyu usulca gülümsedi, gözleri yarım aya benzedi, Hyun’un en sevdiği…

“Tekrar kahve içebilecek miyim Woohyun?”

Woohyun aradaki iki adımı kapattı.

_Evet, hyung._

**Author's Note:**

> Ne yazdığımı inanın ben de bilmiyorum ☼


End file.
